


For the "Rhapsody Series" by GaleandRandy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Story Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy





	For the "Rhapsody Series" by GaleandRandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).



Art for the series [Rhapsody Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10012) by [GaleandRandy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy).

 **Story summary - Tenebrosity:** _(by author)_  
From such a gentle thing, from such a fountain of all delight, my every pain is born ~ Michelangelo  
About 10 years post 513. Brian and Justin are on the brink of a life altering event and this is where the story begins. Brian and Justin will remain together but the story is in the journey.  
This story is very intense, you'll need some tissues and it's full of angst during Brian, Justin,  & Gus' healing process so be aware of this.

  


**\- Banners -**

**\- Books -**

**\- Icons -**

 

**\- For chapters -**

**\- Misc -**

  


  
[Rhapsody Series @ AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/10012) || [Rhapsody Series @ LJ](http://rhapsody-series.livejournal.com/) || [Rhapsody Series @ Moonshadow Tribe](http://www.mags-nificent.com/MSW/GandRF/TS.htm)  



End file.
